Strange Territory
by Aris1
Summary: With the passing of Gimli, Legolas looses his desire of the sea, and after a strange storm finds himself stranded with no idea where he is.
1. Gimli, Son of Gloin's Passing

*This is a stupid story that I just felt like writing. It is just an alternate ending for Legolas(not that he had a real ending in the first place), that I made up. It's more like a crossover than anything. Also, I do not own Legolas, nor do I own Gimli. This is my first experience with writing for pleasure, so I'm not getting my hopes up that people will like it. Actually, I'm not sure **_I_** like it half of the time!*

-----

****

Part 1: Gimli, Son of Gloin's Passing

"Long have I lived, Legolas, and far have I traveled. It is sad that my journey ends here." said Gimli, son of Gloin. "But if I could choose, I would not change my life. For you, my friend, are here with me."

Legolas's delicately handsome face was sorrowful as he kneeled next to the bed of his dying friend. He was the only one there, for the other Elves did not view Gimli as a friend, but as a greedy Dwarf. Only Legolas was inside the cabin, and the other Elves were out tending to the ship.

"Alas, Gimli! I would give up my bow if it would give you the immortality of my people." said Legolas.

Gimli smiled, and there was a gleam in the Dwarf's eyes.

"I do not doubt you," said Gimli. "Elves are magical folk, but seldom can they control the lives that are lost. But do not grieve for me! Two hundred and seventy six is years enough for a Dwarf."

Gimli brought a pipe to his lips, and thin white smoke curled up from his lips. Legolas almost smiled as he shook his head.

"Dwarves are indeed strange folk. Here you are, on your deathbed, yet you have enough strength to smoke!" said Legolas.

"A Dwarf is never to weak for a handful of pipeweed, Legolas." said Gimli. "And I am no exception."

"Never have I seen someone so cheerful at their life's end."

"I am thankful for the life which I have led, even if I will never see the Lady of the Golden Wood again. Otherwise, I have no regrets. Farewell, Legolas Greenleaf of the Elves, my friend!"

Then Gimli's face seemed to soften, and his breathing became slower and slower, until an hour later, it stopped completely. His hands rested at his sides, and the little whispy curls of smoke had ceased coming from the pipe. For a moment to Legolas's eyes it looked as if the Dwarf was merely peacefully sleeping, but in his heart he knew it was wishful thinkinig.

He bowed his head, and his golden hair fell over his shoulders. He remained at his friend's side in silence for several hours. Then he slowly rose from his position and stood staring at the stout Dwarf's face that was durrounded by white and silver hair. He turned and walked towards the door of the cabin, seeming to lack the grace he usually had. Before he exited he turned his head to give one last long glance at Gimli. A single silver tear began to run down his cheek.

"Farewell...my friend."

Then he opened the wooden door and stepped out of the cabin, never to see Gimli's proud face ever again.

End Part 1

-----

*Well, it's a start but I only wrote it to have a reason for Legolas to leave and get on with a strange adventure. Seems kinda sad for a beginning. I liked Gimli, he was cool. See? It's just as I said, even I don't like it half of the time!*


	2. A Sense of Danger

*Okay, here's the second chapter! Do you know how hard it is to write a Legolas fic? Oh, and from my understanding dwarves live on an average of 250 years, so Gimli didn't die young. And also, the upcoming horses are part of a new race I created that are great swimmers and can spend all of their lives living on a ship. Oh, and when I write a sentence in italics, it is the character's thoughts.*

****

Part 2: A Sense of Danger 

Legolas was lost in his grief for a day; everything and everyone seemed unreal to him. Life seemed unreal to him. It was all just one big mirage and he would soon see the truth. But he knew the truth. Gimli was gone. 

He recovered somewhat after a day, to the point where he would acknowledge anyone who spoke to him. He mostly just stood by the side of the ship, gazing out over the sea. 

It was dusk when Legolas first felt the danger. He really couldn't describe it, he just felt like something bad was about to happen. He went to a fellow elf named Gallond to warn him.

"Gallond, I feel a great threat rising out above the sea. We should be wary." said Legolas, watching as the last of the sun sank under the horizon.

Gallond nodded at this, but reassured Legolas.

"I feel it too, though I do not think it is near yet. We are ready for whatever threat faces us, but you should sleep, Legolas. Ever since Gimli, son of Gloin passed on you seemed to always be relaxed, but now in your eyes I see the look of one who has not rested for weeks."

Legolas was silent. He did feel very weary, as he had not ever felt in his life, but, as always, he did not outwardly show his inner pains. After a few moments Gallond spoke again.

"If you will not cleanse your weariness at least do not worry yourself with being the lookout. Go tend to Windblade, it will do you good."

Legolas still did not speak, but turned and slowly walked towards the cabin that held the horses. He moved some of his wind-blown hair behind his ear with a hand as he entered. He knew elves never grew ill, but he imagined this was what it felt like. 

He grabbed a carrot from a barrel of vegetables and walked towards a huge silver mare with a white mane. Her blue eyes seemed to hold their own inner light and her long, braided hair glittered in the light of the cabin.

There were other horses in there too, four in all, and all had hair as light and pale as the moon. They were the offspring of Shadowfax, for the great stallion had many mates in his life, and three were given to the elves from Gandalf, and one to Legolas. 

She was not the largest, nor the fastest of the five, but through Legolas she gained great grace and will. Some of the elves had even said that upon receiving and training her, Legolas had given her part of his spirit. 

She stretched her neck when Legolas came, eager for the carrot and to be stroked by her friend. Legolas held the carrot to her mouth and she bit into it, making crunching sounds as she chewed. 

The other horses ignored Legolas, for they took after their father in the sense that they did not let just anyone tend to them. It was the same for Windblade; she did not let anyone but Legolas feed her or ride her. He had to develop the bond with a week of caring words and offering treats. When they had made that bond, she was even more stubborn around the other elves, even going as far as snapping at them if they came near her.

He patted her great neck, then grabbed her brush and began to undo the braids in her mane. She snorted and stood still so he could brush out the few tangles in her hair.

Then he felt it. The sense of the threat was dangerously close, and he did not care if Gallond wanted him not to stress, it wasn't in his nature to just stand back and watch others do what he could do better. 

The sound of the first few drops of rain on the cabin roof came to his ears. Windblade neighed and tossed her head in warning to Legolas and her siblings. 

Legolas stroked her snout to calm her and walked towards the cabin door. He put a hand on the doorknob and turned it. Suddenly it felt as if a troll had grabbed onto the other doorknob and wrenched it open. The door swung out of his hand to smash against the side of the cabin. 

Legolas blinked a little as the pouring rain flew into his eyes. The wind was horribly strong and had now changed direction so that it was blowing against him and pushing him back. He grabbed against the side of the cabin and pulled himself out. He closed the door of the cabin to protect the horses and pulled his way onto the deck.

"Legolas, get back inside the cabin!" said Gallond, and Legolas realized that he was standing right next to him. 

"I will not." said Legolas plainly.

Then a huge wave towered above the ship and came crashing down on it. Legolas held on as tightly as he could, but lost his grip and was thrown onto the hard wood of the ship. He began to move with the water as it slid down the side of the ship. Legolas reached out and felt for something to grab. He found a piece of rope and held on. He slid over the side of the ship, still gripping the rope.

He suddenly realized that maybe the rope wasn't tied to anything and wouldn't aid him in any way. If he survived this he knew that he would be chided by Gallond for not listening. He began to fall towards the water when he felt the rope stop. 

__

Good, it was not entirely useless. 

He pulled himself up the side of the ship and stood, holding onto the rail of the ship.

A bright flash of white illuminated the sky, followed almost immediately by the deep rumbling of thunder. Legolas turned to see the other elves working hard to keep the ship upright, especially the elf steering the ship. The helm was practically spinning out of control and it took two elves to handle. 

The sound of the screaming horses and the shouts of elves giving commands to each other came to his ears. No one seemed to notice him. 

There was another flash, and then the crow's nest suddenly exploded into fragments of wood. Two hit Legolas, one smacked into his shoulder and the other to his temple. 

He slipped into blissful unconsciousness, and suddenly his dreams blended with the storm and he felt as though he was floating. A bright glowing blur shot down from the sky and then he fell deeper into his unconscious state. 

Now everything really was a mirage, and all of his worries were washed away.

****

End Part 2

*I am having a really hard time writing the next chapter, so please excuse me if it absolutely SUCKS when I finally put it up. Writing the beginning of a story is not, for me, the easiest task in the world.*


End file.
